


A fine spring day at the archery contest

by mjeanuniverse



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjeanuniverse/pseuds/mjeanuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is bored watching Kili compete at the archery contest. Fili offers a fine distraction. Dwalin helps Kili focus and assists Thorin with Fili once the competition is won by Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh, for fuck's sake

**Author's Note:**

> I do not owe any of the character of JRR Tolkien. 
> 
> If you would like to tell me how bad this is or how it is the worst ever, I can only ask that you please be specific in what the causes are to why it is the very worst. That is very helpful. Thanks!

They are watching the youngest Durin prince compete in an archery contest. On the raised dais several feet above the field of contest, the would be King Under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, and the crown prince and heir, Fili, son of Dis, look down on the heated competition. The two royal dwarves stand leaning against the waist high railing so that they can survey the entire field as the targets are being repositioned and the contestants prepping their arrows. Deep blue, Durin blue, banners drape across the railing and billow slightly in the crisp, stiff spring breeze. 

Well, the breeze is not the only thing stiff this afternoon, muses the blonde dwarf with the moustache braids. He cuts his eyes to the left to see his uncle palming himself slowly through his breeches. Fili knows that Thorin finds archery to be extremely boring, but he wants to be here to support and cheer on his youngest sister son during the competition. 

‘Is that something I can help you with, my king?’ the young blonde asks softly in a completely neutral voice, as he turns his head slightly away from Thorin. Fili squeaks when his uncle, as quick and as silent as a great cat, is pressed flush up against his backside. 

‘Why, yes, my lad, I think so.’ The deep voice of the dwarf king rumbles in the small blonde’s ear, and he rubs his erection against Fili’s back. 

‘It seems we will need a standing stool for you, though,’ Thorin grumbles as he sees that with his height advantage, he will have to bend his knees to access his little lover’s secret treasure, hidden between his butt cheeks. 

‘I am not THAT short.’ Fili snaps outraged, the Durin pride in his veins rearing its head at Thorin’s jabbing remark. 

 

‘Peace, lad.’ Thorin chuckles deeply. ‘Frankly, I am far more concerned with your ability to remain…less vocal if we are to do this...' 

‘You would take me here and now?’ Fili’s voice has gone back to a squeak. He had actually been joking with his king, his lover. He had not thought Thorin would act upon his teasing words. 

‘Oh yes, lad. I intend to do exactly that. I would suggest you remain silent unless you want the whole of Ered Luin to notice me fucking my very pretty, very young heir.’ The dwarf king groans. Thorin’s blood is up, his lust is up, and his cock is very much up. Nothing left for it, then muses Fili.

‘I will do my best, my king.’ The blonde murmurs softly as his lover’s hands reach around his waist to undo the laces of his breeches. Thank Mahal for the damn blue draping that Balin had insisted that dais railing be covered with he thinks vaguely as he feels his uncle’s thick, calloused fingers make quick work of his laces. Thorin’s rough hands push his nephew’s breeches down just enough to expose the pert mounds of his ass and free the blonde’s rapidly hardening length. 

The dark haired king of the dwarrow inhales a deep breath as he reverently runs his palms over Fili’s round little ass cheeks, then it is the blonde’s turn to inhale sharply to stem his shocked gasp as Thorin roughly pulls his cheeks apart to reveal the dusky pink pucker twitching there. 

Thorin moans a soft growl as he watches his eldest sister son’s hole flutter in anticipation. Sucking on his middle finger, the king brings the salvia soaked digit to tap against Fili’s rim before he jabs it into the blonde’s tight heat. 

Fili arches his back in response and whimpers from pain or want, Thorin is not entirely sure. The fine line between the two things is blurred when it comes to the king’s heir. Thorin glances away from watching his thick middle finger plunge in and out of his blonde nephew’s reddening hole. The lad is so damn tight. 

His other nephew, the one with the wild, dark hair, catches Thorin’s attention as Kili comes to the line to prepare for the next round of the competition. Kili looks up at the dais, bathed in afternoon sunlight and the young dwarven archer frowns as he notices the grimace on his brother’s handsome face and the tilt and angle of the blonde’s head. From across the field, Kili’s warm brown gaze meets the heavily hooded, slightly glazed eyes of his uncle. 

‘Oh for fuck’s sake!’ Kili mutters under his breath. The settlement’s weapon master, Mister Dwalin, jerks his head toward the young royal archer. 

‘What are you griping about now?’ The large, broad dwarf rumbles in his deep, gravelly voice. 

‘Nothing.’ Kili mumbles, but his gaze is still riveted on the pair of the dais. Dwalin follows the line of the lad’s eyes up and over to the platform, and ….

‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ Dwalin snaps, rolling his eyes. ‘Focus!’ He barks to Kili, but his words are intended for his king as well. Dwalin’s own gaze returns to the small blonde pinned to the railing with his much taller uncle pressed up close behind him. Those two can’t wait until AFTER the competition to engage in…that particular activity? Horny gits Dwalin thinks ruefully. But the heavily muscled warrior smirks, he knows from first- hand experience that his king’s heir is usually quite the screamer. That distraction will certainly up the level of difficulty for the archers. Well, maybe this afternoon just got a lot more interesting. 

Thorin breath huffs into Fili’s ear as his rubs his stiff and heavy erection against the lad’s entrance. His own breeches are opened just enough to allow his cock and balls to be free from the confines of the fabric. Oh, my kingdom for some slick, the dwarven king thinks morosely. 

Suddenly, Ori, the very young apprentice scribe of Balin stumbles up the stairs leading to the platform of the reviewing stand where he sees his friend, Crown Prince Fili, hunched over the railing in front of his uncle, King Thorin. For some reason they are pushed up against each other, Thorin’s heavy, full length mantle draped around the royal dwarves, and they both have very flushed faces. Ori cannot understand why they would be so worked up as the competition had not yet resumed. 

When the king snaps his head round to glare daggers at the young scribe, Ori gulps audibly, the reason for his intrusion completely forgotten for the moment. 

‘Mahal’s beard, what is it!’ Thorin hisses. Ori blanches further, but he looks down at the tray in his hands, and he remembers Bombur’s instructions to deliver some bread, cheese, sausage and a blend of rich olive oil to king for his refreshment. 

‘uh…’ Ori offers the tray with both hands as a meaning of explanation and as a shield between himself and Thorin’s fierce expression. The king’s face brightens at the sight of the small bowl of oil on the proffered tray. As his one hand is wrapped around his cock, the king gestures with his free hand for Ori to set the tray down on the small table between Thorin’s seat and crown prince’s seat. Ori is mystified why Fili will not look at him when the scribe tries to catch his friend’s eye, but the blonde’s head is bowed down, his gaze downcast. 

Puzzled and with slightly hurt feelings, Ori stumbles back down the stairs and he looks over his shoulder to see the king dip his fingers into the oil. How very strange Ori thinks, but he shrugs his thin shoulders- that is royals for you, that is what his brother, Nori, always says anyway. 

Mahal is good, Thorin thinks smugly to himself as he rubs the oil over and into the blonde’s rim and then he coats his own aching shaft and cockhead. 

‘Deep breath, lad.’ Is the only warning Thorin gives Fili before he nudges his knob against the fluttering pucker once, twice and then he snaps his hips forward until the cockhead pops past the tight ring of muscle into the blonde’s hot channel. 

Fili mewls piteously at the painful burn and lets his head fall back onto his uncle’s broad shoulder. Thorin flexes his hips to try to work himself more fully into the young dwarf’s molten heat, but Fili is too tight. Thorin wonders how the hell the lad stays so tight, the little blonde gets a regular stretching from Dwalin’s impressive cock. 

Thorin himself knows how talented and tireless the youngest son of Fundin is at the art of fucking his bed partners into the mattress. Maybe the three should take to a bed together. The thought of having Dwalin pound his hole while his own cock is buried to the hilt within Fili just about makes Thorin blow his load right there and then. 

Slow down, make sure the lad comes first, the dwarf king reminds himself. It is only good manners to see to one’s lover’s needs first after all. Thorin rocks his hips gently against Fili’s little, round ass. Reaching around his nephew to grasp the lad’s erection, Thorin firmly tugs on it, while rubbing the pad of his thumb across the tender slit. 

Fili mewls a little louder, but the crowd is cheering on their favorite contestants as the competition is underway again so no one seems to notice. The blonde arches his back and pushes his bottom back to meet his uncle’s gentle thrusts. The slow, rocking pace is killing him. He tries to angle his hips just so to hit…

‘ahhhhh’ the crown prince cries out when Thorin’s large knob finds his special spot deep inside his hole. At the sound of his lover’s loud moans, Thorin picks up the pace and force of his thrusts. As the large cockhead stabs his prostate again and again, Fili moans rise in volume as his climax inches closer and closer. 

‘Silence! ’ Thorin hisses, his gut clenches and roils as he tries to hold off his own release. He can feel his balls begin to rise in their sack. As his one meaty hand pulls on Fili’s cock frantically, Thorin uses his other hand to clamp over his heir’s mouth. 

The powerful thrusts, the talented hand on his cock, and Thorin’s deep grunts into his ear, tear Fili’s climax from his body. His pucker clenches tightly around Thorin’s driving cock, pulling the dwarf king down with the blonde into his own blinding release. 

‘Lad, oh lad!’ Thorin groans loudly and he feels his cock jerk and his cum spurts, line after line, into his young lover. 

Fili loves, simply loves the feel of seed spilling into him. He is very sensitive within his channel, and he can feel his lover’s cockhead as it expands and pulses the instant before the thick semen spews from the tender slit. Feeling splash after messy splash as they coat his inner walls never fails make the young blonde shudder in pleasure. 

Then there is the squishy, slick slide as the softening cock within him starts to wilt almost as if he is the forge, and his furnace has just melted his lover’s sword from iron hardness to molten pliability. He loves the grunts and groans that he can pull from his much older lover as he comes undone inside his heat. Thorin and Dwalin sound so much alike and fuck so very similarly- hard and fiercely, they are almost interchangeable as lovers the young dwarf muses. 

‘Lad?’ Fili would almost swear that is Dwalin’s voice speaking to him, but Thorin is the one currently fucking him, right? Opening his eyes and trying to shake the post coital fog from his brain, Fili’s eyes focus down on the smirking face of his weapons master and part time lover, a shit-eating grin on his face looking up at him and his uncle. Oh shit, Fili thinks. Dwalin has just caught him and Thorin fucking while they are SUPPOSED to be watching Kili compete. 

‘Do you want something, Dwalin?’ Thorin asks in an irritated, slightly peevish tone. 

‘Hmmm…I just may, Thorin. Are you quite finished fucking your blonde nephew and heir as your OTHER nephew is just about to win this competition.’ Dwalin quips right back. 

‘Truly?’ Thorin asks groggily. ‘I would expect no less, honestly.’ He huffs. The dwarven king knows and is very proud of his youngest nephew’s ability with a bow. Now if the lad could use a sword as well, but hell, you cannot have everything. 

Fili drops his head to his chest as he is mortified that Dwalin has caught him and his uncle literally with their pants down. The small blonde feels Thorin’s soft cock slip from his hole and an ample amount of seed slide out and down his crack onto his balls. 

Thorin quickly tucks himself back into his breeches and relaces them deftly as he scans the field of competition like the proud uncle he is. He grins broadly at Kili’s grim face. Why is he scowling? He has just won has he not? 

‘What is the matter with Kili? The dwarf king asks in a concerned voice. 

‘Oh, I dunno, Thorin, may have something to do with the fact that he has just had to watch you fuck his brother when you were MEANT to be cheering him on.’ Dwalin drawls. 

‘Oh for fuck’s sake!’ Thorin says exasperated. ‘Archery is like watching grass grow.’ The king grumbles, but he does feel a touch guilty. It is Fili’s fault really, after all. It was the little blonde’s teasing that prodded Thorin into action. 

‘Here, see to Fili while I go to celebrate with Kili.’ 

‘Wha…’ is all Fili can manage. But his uncle is already vaulting over the railing, landing on his feet, again like some huge cat, heading to clap his victorious brother on the back and take him for a tankard of ale at the inn. Dwalin smiles a wolfish grin, and he fairly pounces, quite great cat-like as well, up and onto the dais. 

Fili’s breeches are still just south of the tops of his thighs, and he staggers back as they restrict his stride. Dwalin sweeps up behind the blonde and wraps his heavy arms around Fili’s body, pressing him back into his massive chest. Dwalin grins a very toothy grin. 

‘So very considerate of the king to prepare you for me, hmm, lad?’ 

‘Quite, Dwalin, quite.’ Fili sighs, his cock twitching with renewed interest at the thought of the weapons master taking him so soon after Thorin. Yes, this is turning out to be a very interesting spring day at the archery contest.


	2. Drinking at the Flaming Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin treats Kili to a drink at the best inn and tavern in the Blue Mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok- folks, I did it again. I wrote a one-shot and just got too caught up in the story to leave it as a one-shot. There will be 3 chapters total or maybe 4, depends on how much Dwalin/Fili/Thorin smut I want to write.

Thorin thumps down his emptied tankard onto the thick, wooden plank table of the Flaming Dragon, the best inn and tavern in Blue Mountains. Thorin and the rest of exiled dwarves had boycotted the place for decades out of horrible memory of the sack of Erebor, but once Thorin had HAD to meet a client there. That very important client, a tall Ranger of the North, had insisted on getting an ale and a bite to eat there so Thorin acquiesced and joined the Ranger at the Flaming Dragon. The Inn is now the preferred place for the dwarves to eat, drink, carouse, and celebrate. 

The raven haired dwarven king has taken his youngest sister son, Kili, to do just that, celebrate the lad’s victory at an archery competition. Several other competitors and spectators had accompanied the king with his dark haired nephew to inn. 

‘Where is the golden haired heir?’ One unidentified dwarf asks no one in particular with a slight slurring of his speech. 

‘Not here.’ Thorin answers warily. The dwarf king can be irrational protective of his blonde nephew and heir to the throne, Fili, especially around unfamiliar dwarves. Well, unfamiliar anyone really, be it man, elf, or dwarf. 

Kili rolls his eyes and drains his own tankard of ale before sniping bitterly, ‘They just want to ogle the golden boy, not fuck him in broad daylight for all and a sundry to see, unlike someone who shall remain nameless.’ The young dwarf is pushing his uncle’s patience, but damn it all, Thorin completely missed the entire last round of the contest as he was too busy surreptitiously fucking Fili on the Mahal-damned REVIEWING stand and NOT watching Kili shoot!

Thorin gives his dark haired nephew the death glare that has frozen many a foe in their tracks. Gloin and Oin are seated directly across from the dwarf king and his youngest heir, the spare, as some dwarves, not them of course, snarkily refer to Kili, and they shout for another round to distract the king from potentially throttling the lad right there. 

Yes, the sons of Groin HAD noticed during the last round the king and his heir had seemed… otherwise engaged in something aside from watching the proceedings, but that cannot be completely unexpected. They know their cousin, Thorin, can be bored to tears by archery, and the little blonde heir looked so fetching in his deep dark red, brick red finery, especially with the early spring late afternoon sun hitting his golden hair just so. 

Hell’s bells, a goodly half of the contestants flubbed their shots for being distracted by Fili. Then when the king had pressed himself up nice and tight and snug behind the blonde lad, well anyone with half a brain could tell what the pair was up to, and that certainly kept most of the competitors from performing at their best! What the hell has Kili got to grumble about? Fili helped his brother win the competition, in a way. 

The innkeeper slams down several full tankards, ale sloshing over the rims as he had seen the dwarf king finish his ale and was already on the way with a fresh round. 

‘Good man!’ Thorin shouts, his good cheer returning along with the delicious memories of the afternoon, of shoving his stiff cock into his heir’s tight hole. Hmmm, he did like to take the little blonde without really prepping him sufficiently as it pulled such pitiful little whimpers and mewls from the lad. Not that he ENJOYED hurting the lad, but Fili seems to relish the pain and pleasure in equal measure. Who was Thorin to deny his nephew? 

The king remembers he had left the blonde with Thorin’s shield brother, Dwalin, and he frowns slightly. Dwalin is sure to have fucked Fili by now. It has been HOURS since Thorin had leapt off the dais to go congratulate Kili on winning the contest. 

Thorin smiles to himself in thought, Dwalin certainly loves a hot buttered hole. Hope he liked dipping his cock in my leavings, the king smirks to himself. 

‘I must away.’ Thorin says suddenly, getting to his feet. The thought of pushing his rapidly stiffening erection into Fili’s red, stretched hole and feeling his earlier release AND Dwalin’s recent deposit is too much for the king. He has to go find his heir and shield brother now, right now. 

‘Uncle, don’t leave.’ Kili whines, looking up at his mother’s brother with his most sad, puppy-like eyes and putting a slight tremble in his bottom lip. That combination can usually bring the most harden dwarf, man, or elf to his knees, thank you very much, but not now. Currently, Thorin has one pressing thing on his mind and in his pants for that matter, and it is NOT Kili.


	3. Two's company, three's a ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin goes in search of Dwalin and Fili and eventually finds them.

Thorin’s quick, urgent strides are slightly hindered by his rapidly swelling erection within the confines of his breeches, as the long, thick shaft grows harder by the moment. The dwarf king stops in an aggrieved huff to shift his fleshy sword into a more comfortable position in his trousers, and he hurriedly continues on his way.

He pulls up short in a much more aggrieved, huffing state as the dark haired son of Durin remembers, he has NO idea where Dwalin may have taken the golden princeling, Fili. Fuck and Double fuck! Then Thorin spies Nori slouching against an open doorframe, puffing on his pipe, blowing wonderful smoke rings up into the chill springtime night air. 

‘Nori! Where did Dwalin…uh…take the crown prince?’ Thorin asks in a rush. 

Nori, ever the smart ass, sometimes unwisely so, smirks and replies calmly, ‘Well, my king, where HASN’T the captain of the guard and good weapons master taken young Prince Fili?’

A smart cuff to the side of Nori quickly reminds the ginger haired dwarf with the ornate hair style, that KING Thorin is not one to trifle with, especially when he is wound up, rock hard, with an aching erection ready to burst the constraints of his trousers. Nori steals a glance at the obvious outline of the king’s hard-on straining within his breeches, and his tongue flicks out of his mouth to lick his lips. Maybe… 

Thorin leans toward Nori and the sometimes thief flicks his gaze up hopefully at the dwarf king. His hopes are dashed when the king growls menacingly. 

‘Alright, alright…just a thought my lord.’ Nori says in a rather disappointed voice dropping his eyes back to the bulge in Thorin’s pants. 

‘Maybe later, Nori. Right NOW, I would like to be directed to where Dwalin and Fili are, if you would be so kind. ’ Thorin claps Nori on the shoulder. The dwarf with the three pointed hair style smiles brightly, flashing teeth, and gestures with his pipe towards the Pump House Inn and Tavern, such an appropriate name where it stands across the street. 

The Pump House had once housed the settlement’s original well and small water pumping station. As the settlement had grown with the influx of the dwarves exhiled from Erebor, a much larger well and pump house had been constructed. The old pump house had been enclosed and repurposed as a small lodging establishment. These days, its main purpose seems to be allowing the dwarves a quiet place to do pumping of a completely different sort. 

Thorin all but skips across the street to bound up the three stairs. The proprietor of the Pump House Inn is surprised to see his king burst through the door especially when Folgar catches sight of the bulging cock in Thorin’s breeches. 

‘Uh…my king, may I help you?’ 

‘Yes, yes, where is Prince Fili?’ 

Folgar gulps audibly as he knows the small, golden Prince Fili is upstairs with the hulking weapons master, Dwalin, thankful the heavy and frantic thump, thump, thumping and the corresponding groans and grunts had ceased an hour ago. Still, Folgar does NOT want to see what kind of damage Thorin and Dwalin could render on each other and the collateral damage they could inflict on him and his establishment if they were to engage in a quarrel over the pretty little blonde. 

‘He is upstairs…with Master Dwalin.’ The innkeeper squeaks, hesitantly as he does NOT want to be seen as being deceptive to his king, but he REALLY does not want to be the one to inform the dour dwarf king that his young lover is dallying with another. 

‘Excellent!’ Thorin smiles broadly, not a sight many get to witness, and turns to bounce up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Folgar frowns with confusion and fervently hopes whatever is about to transpire upstairs STAYS upstairs. 

Thorin grabs the handle of the first door he comes to and wretches it open, startling the two occupants who were NOT the small blonde and the tall, muscular dwarf he was seeking. Quickly retreating back out into the hallway, muttering apologies, Thorin is nonplussed for a second time this evening. 

‘Dwalin!’ The dwarf king bellows loudly and pauses to listen. Thorin can hear Folgar sorrowful mumble of, “oh shit,” from downstairs. Just as he is about to yell again he hears Dwalin’s call out in a low rumble. 

‘End room, my lord.’

Grinning, Thorin strides to the end of the hall and eases the door open. The sight awaiting him takes his breath, the golden haired dwarf, HIS golden haired heir, is sound asleep sprawled across Dwalin’s massive chest and torso where the weapons master is reclining supine on the bed. The little, blonde’s naked, pert ass has dark reddish marks, the beginnings of bruises forming in the shape of fingers, and as his legs are splayed open, Thorin catches a hint of the dusky pink furl hidden within his ass cheeks. The dwarf king can also see the seep of seed running down the lad’s lightly fuzzed stones. 

Great Mahal AND his hammer, what a beautiful sight! Then there is Dwalin’s robust thighs and legs, well robust EVERYTHING to admire. Thorin sighs appreciatively stepping fully into the small room and softly closes the door behind him. 

‘Care if I join you two?’

Dwalin smiles a toothy grin and cocks his head in question at his best friend, lover, and king. ‘Well, that is unexpected, but of course, my lord. The little prince is knockered.’ He rumbles, chuckling at Thorin’s heavy lidded, lust filled gaze. 

‘How many …how many times did you fill him?’ Thorin rasps. In response, Dwalin’s large paws clamp down on Fili’s round mounds and roughly pulls the lad’s cheeks apart so that the king can get a good look for himself. 

‘Twice, dipped into your ample leavings, my lord.’ 

‘Have any left for your king?’ 

‘Hmmm, that is good question. I think I could muster one more, for my king.’ 

‘Excellent.’ Thorin smiles as he slowly undresses, his eyes never leaving Dwalin’s glittering gaze.


	4. A proper wash up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin asks Dwalin a question. He gets the answer he wants. Thorin gives Fili a command. He does not get the answer he wants. Thorin goes in search of some hot water for a proper wash up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, I just seem to continue to add chapters as I have NOT gotten to the really good action yet. It is coming.

The bed dips under the added weight of the King Under the Mountain as he climbs next to the reclining, grinning son of Fundin who has the heir to the title King Under the Mountain sprawled across his ample chest. Thorin bends to press his lips to Dwalin’s smiling mouth before he runs his calloused hand over Fili’s naked body. 

Starting from the top of blonde’s golden head, down his firm, lithe back, and over the rounded swells of his buttocks, Thorin’s rough hand pets his nephew gently, pausing to squeeze the smooth cheeks. The lad does not stir under his uncle administrations. Chuckling, Thorin grins back at his shield brother, ‘You really did wear him out, Dwalin.’ 

‘Aye, but he was already partially worn by the time I got him.’ Dwalin reminds his friend, his own huge paws sweeping along Fili’s sides in rhythm with Thorin’s stroking hand. 

‘I would like… I mean to say, could we….’ Thorin, very uncharacteristically, stumbles over his words, fumbling in how to phrase his request. 

Dwalin cocks a bushy eyebrow at his longtime friend. ‘What is it you want, Thorin? Spit it out.’ He laughs as he watches his king blush and duck his head. What in Middle Earth is Thorin getting on about the warrior wonders. 

Huffing in a deep breath and pointedly NOT looking at Dwalin, Thorin rallies and says in a firm yet quiet voice, ‘I would like to have you take me while I take Fili. Could we do that?’ 

Dwalin is in a relaxed mood so he decides to have a little fun with his longtime friend and sometimes, pompous king. ‘Uh…take you where exactly Thorin? Back to the Flaming Dragon, perhaps?’

Thorin glares daggers at his friend. Dwalin’s face breaks into a huge grin, and then his expression morphs into one of heavy lidded lust, and he growls, ‘Of course I would take you, my king, anywhere, anytime.’ 

Thorin smashes his mouth against Dwalin’s. Their hands leave Fili’s body to tangle into one another’s hair. Their jostling bodies rouse the young blonde from his slumber as he slides partway off of Dwalin’s heaving torso. 

‘Wha…? Oh… oh my…that is SO sexy.’ Fili breathes as he takes in the two fiercest warriors he knows and respects devouring each other. Thorin and Dwalin break their kiss to both turn to gaze at the round-eyed lad, his eyes as big as dinner plates. The two older dwarves both have that hazy, hooded lid look of extreme arousal. 

‘Ehmm…I’ll just leave you two to it then.’ Fili says softly as he misinterprets their lustful expressions. The small blonde pushes himself up and away from Dwalin so that he may vacate the bed and leave Thorin and Dwalin to enjoy themselves there. 

Fili has always known that his uncle has quick reflexes like that of a striking viper, but he still gasps in surprise as Thorin grabs him and hauls him bodily over and across Dwalin’s chest. 

‘You have NOT been granted leave, lad.’ Thorin growls roughly, crushing Fili to his own impressive chest.

‘My king?’ Fili squeaks in shock. 

Kissing the blonde’s open mouth to reassure the lad, Thorin says in his deep rumble, ‘Can you take me again tonight, my treasure? I would have you take me while Dwalin…’ Glancing at Dwalin who nods encouragingly, Thorin continues with a smile. ‘While Dwalin takes me.’ 

‘Take YOU?’ Fili squeaks in even greater shock. The blonde’s eyes shift wildly from one of his elders back to the other. ‘Dwalin will TAKE you? Like he takes me, like YOU take ME?’ 

Thorin nods, kisses Fili’s mouth and turns to push his tongue into Dwalin’s mouth. Breaking the kiss with Dwalin, Thorin reaches to cup the back of Fili’s head and breathes him against his nephew’s lips. ‘Suck him to hardness, lad.’ 

Fili smiles submissively and glances at both of his lovers, so it surprises the two older dwarves when he says in a firm tone. ‘I will be happy to wrap my lips around his magnificent sword AFTER it has had a proper wash.’

The King Under the Mountain and the Captain of the King’s Guard blink at the smiling blonde in confusion. ‘Uh…then suck me?’ Damn it all, Thorin had not MEANT that to come out as a question, but as a command. In his most imperious voice, Thorin says, ‘Wrap your lips around MY sword, then.’

‘Nope.’ 

Now, the two older dwarves are completely nonplussed at the crown prince’s flippant and wholly unexpected refusal to put his very talented mouth to good use.

‘Nope?’ Thorin lowers his brows menacingly as they are apt to do when the king does not get immediate compliance with his commands. 

‘Look,’ Fili tries to reason with his increasingly agitated king, ‘the last place BOTH of your cocks have been is plugging my asshole, quite deliciously, of course, but I would RATHER those impressive cocks get washed up BEFORE I take either of them in my mouth, if you please, my king.’ Fili practically purrs the last few words, leaning into Thorin’s body to lick playfully at the side of the king’s mouth.

‘I’ll be right back with some hot water.’ And with that, Thorin turns to hop off the bed, yanks open the door, and strides from the room. 

‘Does he realize he’s naked?’ 

‘I reckon not, lad.’


	5. Another time, lass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gets some hot water. Thorin, Dwalin, and Fili get another admirer.

The innkeeper of the Pump House hears the stomping tread before he sees which of his overnight occupants is storming down the stairs. To say that Folgar is gob-smacked to see a very naked King Thorin coming down the stairs, erection bouncing with each pounding step and slapping up against his firm belly, would be a massive understatement. 

Folgar can only stare as the dwarven king stops on the first landing, hands on hips, and barks, ‘Hot water. I need hot water, now.’

When not a single soul moves to obey his command, Thorin looks around the small lobby area of the inn that serves as a dining and drinking space, perplexed. He tries again, louder this time. ‘I am in need hot water!’ 

Still no movement from anyone; they only stare, some blink and stare mostly at his midsection area. Glancing down, the King Under the Mountain is slightly surprised to see his erection also staring up at him, albeit with its single eye. Ah, that would be the reason for the lack of response, Thorin muses to himself. 

‘By Mahal’s beard, this CANNOT be the first time you all have seen a naked dwarf. I NEED HOT WATER NOW!’ he all but roars. The few folks present, who only moments ago had been enjoying a quiet dinner, turn to look at one another, before they collectively remember Folgar. Snapping their heads around, they see the innkeeper cowering behind the bar. Thorin follows their gaze to the shaking Folgar. 

Trying to put the quaking innkeep at ease, Thorin says in a milder tone, ‘I suppose warm water would do, but I NEED it NOW. ‘ That last word finally spurs the innkeeper’s young daughter, who had watched the entire scene from the cramped kitchen with a small smile on her face and a huge appreciation for her naked king’s fine form in her heart, into action.

‘I’ll bring it right up, my lord.’ 

‘Thank you kindly, lass. End room. And we will need a couple of washcloths and towels, too, if you please.’ Thorin says simply, turns on his heel and marches back up the stairs, firm buttocks flexing with each step. 

Folgar’s daughter fetches the water and totes the pitcher containing the steaming water with the basin, washcloths, and towels up the stairs to the end room. When she knocks on the door, she is surprised when another dwarf who also happens to be completely naked, the burly Captain of the King’s guard and weapon’s master, Dwalin, with his beard bristling and his erection pointing up at her, opens the door instead of the King himself. Oh my, another fine, fine specimen of a dwarf, she thinks. 

Dwalin gives her a quick wink as he takes the items from her hands, ‘Like what you see, lass?’ 

‘Oh aye, Mister Dwalin, I do, indeed.’ 

‘Another time.’ Dwalin says, eyeing her breasts as they sit high on her chest, her own arousal making her pink nipples poke through the thin material of her dress to be plainly seen. She glances into the room and sees the king and his heir snogging each other. 

‘Oh my,’ She whispers. 

‘They are beautiful together, aren’t they?’

‘Yes, Mister Dwalin, as are you.’ The young dwarrowdam answers, glancing shyly back up at the large warrior. 

‘Hmmm...another time, lass. For SURE.’ Dwalin rumbles to the young maid and bends to push her bodice down with his nose, as his hands are full, to expose her pert nipples. Giving a low growl, the weapon’s master nuzzles into her bosom and gives a couple of quick kisses to the pink nubs before clamping his bearded mouth on her left nipple and sucking HARD. Gasping loudly, the innkeep’s daughter feels as though her knees may buckle. 

Straightening with a wolfish grin on his rugged face, Dwalin gives her another wink and jerks his chin towards the staircase. Knowing a dismissal when she sees one, Folgar's daughter bobs a quick curtsey to rush downstairs not even bothering to tuck her breasts back into her top to her own room to masturbate, thinking about the three dwarven warriors in the end room upstairs.


	6. Hold your load

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The innkeep's daughter gets a name and finds convenient friend. Fili gives Thorin and Dwalin a proper, but quick wash up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran a little with the innkeeper's daughter. I gave her a name and Kili. Then I get to the start of Thorin/Dwalin/Fili's night together.

Flushed with the thought of the large weapons’s master and captain of the guard, Dwalin, the majestic and regal king, Thorin, and the small and golden crown prince, Fili, all together, all completely naked, and so obviously preparing to engage in some sort carnal activity, the Pump House innkeep’s daughter, Agna’s, whole body is reacting. Hands shaking, breasts bouncing as she hurriedly descends the stairs, eyelids drooping with arousal, and her nether region wet and aquiver, Agna, fails to see the other Durin prince, Kili, standing squarely at the base of the steps, one foot on the first step and frowning up towards the upper floor. With her eyes firmly downcast and her mind totally consumed with thoughts of how to self serve her own carnal needs, Agna, runs full steam into the dark haired archer. 

‘Ooph!’ escapes from the youth as he is thrown backwards, landing on his back, knocking his head painfully against the plank flooring. Shit, he thinks, he now believes he is has a more thorough understanding of the term being barrel rolled. Slowly cracking one eye, Kili finds that this one eye is in perilous danger of being poked by a pink nub of some sort. Opening the other eye, the lad sees that this eye, too, is staring directly at a firm, pinkish nub that is no more than a centimeter from his eyeball. 

‘What the fuck?’ he mumbles, closing his eyes again. The archer had ASSUMED the maid hustling down the stairs would STOP before she ran him over. Well, he had assumed wrong, apparently. His slightly addled brain catches up with the only possibility of what those pink nubs could be and his eyes fly open to see, yes, those are nipples, very pretty nipples of a young maid, almost pressing into his face. The impish part of Kili’s brain, which is to say the majority of it, takes over, and he opens his mouth to clamp down on one nipple. Using what he hopes is his most adorable, puppy dog eyes, he gazes up into Agna’s flushed face and sucks on her rigid nipple. 

‘Oh, why the fuck not?’ Agna says more to herself than to Kili or to anyone else for that matter as everyone else who had been in the Pump House lounge area prior to the king making his naked appearance on the stairs, demanding hot water, had fled the instant the king disappeared back up the stairs, including her own father, Folgar. 

Rolling the lass over so that he is pressing HER into the plank floorboards, Kili smirks, hoisting her dress hem up around her hips, and moans, ‘why, the fuck not, indeed. It seems like you are more than ready from the wetness you have here.’ 

Agna’s only answer is to spread her legs wide, pull Kili’s head and mouth back to her breast, and drop her back against the floor, moaning in response when his lips find her nipple again. 

 

As Agna and Kili are finding themselves to be very lucky indeed this evening downstairs, the three occupants of the end room upstairs are taking a moment to simply share kisses and caresses with each other.

It is Thorin who breaks first. ‘Lad, if you insist on a wash up, for the love of Mahal’s hammer, get to it!’ 

‘Yes, my king,’ Fili murmurs demurely. Fili knows both Thorin and Dwalin love when he acts like a servant wench in their private moments together; however, this will be the first time, the young blond has serviced both his older lovers at the same time. ‘Please come stand, facing each other, my lords.’ 

Dwalin hesitates for a moment, wearily watching his king, but Thorin rushes over to stand over Fili as he kneels with the basin of hot water in-between his knees. Dripping his hand in the hot water to test the temperature, Fili is satisified and brings a handful of water to Thorin’s rigid cock to wet it completely with one hand. With the other, the blonde works the bar of soap into a lather and brings that sud-coated hand to gently massage the king’s aching erection. 

‘Oh gods, yes, wank it, lad, please. I can’t take it!’ Thorin’s head is thrown back his eyes are squeezed shut, and his breathing is ragged. Shit, Fili thinks, he is going to blow his load in a few seconds at this rate. That and did Thorin just say, please? Well, that’s new. The blonde removes one hand from Thorin’s cock and slows the other to the faintest of touch. 

Thorin’s eyes snap open and his growls at his heir. ‘Finish me, lad.’

‘Hold your load, my king.’ Dwalin drawls, finally stepping over to stand next to his friend. Fili flashes a grateful smile up at Dwalin’s wolfish grin in appreciation. ‘Slow down, did you not want to try something new tonight?’

‘I DO, but my balls ACHE!’ Thorin groans, sounding like he is in real pain. ‘I’ve had this blasted hard-on for the last hour, so I want to come NOW so I will have a prayer of lasting when we try the new THING.’ Thorin’s voice is rough and it has that certain, I-will-not-be denied tone to it. 

Nothing left for it, then, Fili thinks for the second time today. He will finish with the quick wash up and then FINISH his king with a quick wank and perhaps a flick of the tongue. 

‘At least give the lad something for his belly, Thorin. He’s not eaten all day, if you’d remember. ‘ Dwalin teases, giving Fili an obvious wink. Fili grins back up into Dwalin’s swarthy face with a matching shiteating grin on his fair face. 

Rising the soap off quickly with more water, Fili takes the now clean cockhead of his uncle’s erection into his mouth, while still pulling on the shaft. 

‘Mahal, yes! Suck it, lad…please, suck my load out. Ah…..your mouth, your lovely mouth!’ 

Taking his free hand, Fili wets and lathers it with soap and gently cleans Dwalin’s rapidly thickening cock. Thorin’s hips are bucking of their own accord now and he is grunting continually. The blonde knows he will get a mouthful momentarily. 

And he does. The thick seed pulses out of the king’s red slit onto Fili’s tongue. ‘My load, swallow my load…ahhhh…nnghhhhh…swallow it, please.’ Thorin whimpers as he watches his spill run out the corners of Fili’s mouth and into his blonde beard. He shudders when Fili’s pink tongue flicks out to retrieve the errant spill. 

Thorin huffs out a huge breath and then steps back to go lie, supine on the bed. Dwalin’s eyes are transfixed on the spend clinging to Fili’s mouth. 

‘You’ve given me a proper wash up, lad. Now, how about you wrap those come smeared lips around MY knob, yeah?’ 

‘If you wish, my lord.’ 

‘Oh, I wish it, lad.’ Dwalin moans and juts his hips forward so that his knob presses into Thorin’s seed on Fili’s mouth. A shudder of lust runs up Dwalin’s spine at the slick slide of the come between Fili’s soft lips and his now throbbing cock. Fili smirks as he sees that the captain of the guard is getting quite riled up again himself. 

‘Hold your load, Dwalin. We have OTHER things to do tonight.’ Thorin snidely teases his friend from the bed.


	7. Opening up the king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin invites Fili to help Dwalin prepare him. Fili is happy to oblige.

‘What are you two going on about? This new thing you keep referring to?’ Fili asks petulantly. The blonde HATES to be left out of the know. 

‘What we talked about, lad.’ Thorin answers as he lies back on the bed, gently rolling his stones with one hand. ‘I would like to have Dwalin’s fine shaft in me and I would like to fill your fine little hole once more tonight.’ The king’s flaccid cock twitches at the very thought. ‘Hmmm…I want to have the burly captain of the guard plug my hole while my sword plugs YOUR hole. Let him fuck me into you. How does that sound, lad?’ 

Fili’s jaw hangs open, eyes wide as saucers. Dwalin smirks and rubs his cockhead along the blonde’s lower lip tenderly. ‘What do you say, little prince? Sound good to you?’ Fili just nods dumbly. 

‘Then get up here, my heir.’ Thorin smiles broadly and pats the bed next to himself. ‘Would you like to help Dwalin prepare me?’ 

Fili nods even more dumbly as his mandible is still slack, and it wobbles slightly as he bobs his head in mute agreement with his uncle’s request. Oh great Mahal above or below, he was always a little fuzzy on that particular point but whatever, did Thorin just ASK him to help open up his asshole? Oh, Mahal is good. Very good. Dwalin chuckles as he watches as the little blonde’s mind wrapping itself around the idea of preparing his stern uncle for his erection, which is very hard and beyond ready. 

Fili breaks out of his astounded reverie and leaps towards the bed, scrambling up and over to kiss his uncle and says huskily, ‘I will be gentle, uncle. Have you ever done this?’ 

‘Thank you, lad. Honestly, it has been a while, a long while.’ Thorin says eyeing Dwalin impressive tool with not a small amount of trepidation. Fili follows his uncle’s worried expression and line of sight.

‘It IS quite a lot of cock, but it feels SO good, uncle. I will make sure you are quite ready before he puts it in you.’ 

Thorin is speechless at Fili’s generous words. The king regrets that he often thrusts his own cock into the small blonde before Fili is truly ready for the penetration. As if Fili could read his uncle’s mind, he smiles and reassures Thorin. ‘I like it when it hurts, my king. You remember how you had reacted when you had actually torn me accidently a couple of years ago?’

Thorin grimaces at the memory but says nothing, simply nods. He had been aghast when he had heard the unusual shriek of pain from his nephew when he had snapped his hips forward to thrust himself balls deep into the lad and seen the blood flowing around his cock buried in Fili’s hole. 

‘You were SO distraught, my king. You scooped me up and carried me to Oin’s. You were not naked, but I do remember all the strange looks we received as I WAS completely naked and your cock and balls were still hanging out your breeches.’ Fili laughs at the memory, but Thorin remembers how horrified he had been at that he had done to Fili and terrified that the blonde had been seriously hurt. 

‘You took care of me, uncle. You had NOT intended to rip me. I LOVE to feel the pain and burn of penetration before it melts into pleasure, but you had immediately stopped when I cried out in real pain. You got me to Oin without ANY hesitation or thought of how ridiculous we looked as you toted me through the streets. I LOVE you for that, my king.’ 

Thorin is completely speechless and his own jaw hangs open quite like Fili’s had just minutes earlier. When the king finds his voice, it quavers very unking-like. ‘I love you, too, lad. So much.’

‘If you two lovebirds have finished with cooing at one another, can we get on with the plan?’ Dwalin demands, palming his aching erection. 

‘Roll over, Thorin. Get on your hands and knees.’ Fili instructs patiently. ‘Wider, spread your knees wider, uncle. Now arch your back. Good, that’s it.’

‘You’ll have him looking like you in no time, laddie.’ 

‘I’m going to get him started, then YOU will take over.’

‘Why?’ huffs Dwallin. ‘I can barely wait to shove my cock into someone NOW.’ 

‘Because after I slick him up a bit and can get at least two of my fingers in him, I am going to withdraw to lie under him. Suck him to hardness again as YOU get your thick fingers in his hole and probe his special spot deep inside.’ 

On all fours, Thorin shudders in lust and anticipation. He feels Fili’s rough but small hands on his ass as they circle and get closer to his entrance with each pass. His pucker twitches and flutters when the blonde’s fingers actually ghost across it. 

Thorin gasps as oil is unexpectedly poured onto his fluttering hole and bucks his hips. The oil is cool against his hot pucker. Fili taps the dusky pink rosebud with the pad of his middle finger several times before he slowly sinks it in. Thorin gasps loudly and falls onto his elbows, his head resting on the bed and his knees shaking with the penetration.

‘Good, Thorin. You are doing so good.’ Fili encourages his uncle pumping his finger in and out. Slicking up his index finger, the blonde adds it to Thorin’s ass. ‘I’m going to suck your cock now. Dwalin, take over.’ 

Thorin hears Fili yelp as Dwalin grabs him roughly and pulls the small blonde against his massive chest. ‘Don’t let him come before I have my cock buried in his ass, yeah?’ 

‘As you wish, my lord.’ Fili purrs and licks the corner of Dwalin’s mouth. ‘I love you, too, Dwalin.’ 

‘Yeah, lad. I know.’


	8. A sweating, writhing mass of Durin flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin finally gets into Thorin. Thorin finally gets into Fili to make a sweating, panting, writhing mass of a Durin threesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe two or three more chapters here, if anyone is still reading.

Panting and moaning like an unrepentant, tavern wench, Thorin Oakenshield, would be King Under the Fucking Mountain, holds back sobs of want when his fair haired heir, Crown Prince Fili, comes around to kiss his uncle chastely on the mouth once, before his lithe, little body slides head first, face up underneath his much larger uncle. The wicked blonde swipes his tongue INTO the little slit on his uncle’s bulbous cockhead to collect the leaking precum there and then laves his tongue over his king’s recently drained but still, heavy stones.

‘Mahal, please!’ Thorin sobs as his control breaks utterly and completely. Never has Thorin been broken. Not when Smaug descended like a hurricane inferno, not when he watched his grandfather’s head rolling toward him, and not when that evil fucker, Azog, had then come at him with his terrible four bladed mace. Nope, in all those terrible moments, Thorin Fucking Oakenshield, had NOT sobbed out in frustration and angst. He was now. He was sobbing and pleading with Dwalin to take him, his legs trembling and his back arched to present his ass to his shield brother, his pucker, swollen and slightly gaping. 

‘By my beard, Thorin, but do you look like a mare in the breeding shed! With her pink insides winking at the stallion, begging for him to shove his cock home and breed her!’ Dwalin barks in laughter. 

‘Fuck you, Dwalin! I suppose you fancy yourself the stallion?!’ Thorin splutters in outrage. 

‘Uh, well, yeah, of course, Thorin, I think I am assuredly the stallion here.’ Dwalin smirks at his king. ‘Unless you DON'T want me to bottom out into you, that is.’ 

‘Dwalin, please, shove it in, please, just fill me up!’ 

Dwalin is slightly unnerved by this unexpected response from his king and friend. Dwalin and Thorin have friends forever, since early childhood, and the brawny warrior can honestly say he has NEVER heard Thorin use this sobbing, begging tone with ANYONE before, much less himself. He likes it. A LOT. Oh, Mahal, a WHOLE hell of a lot. 

‘As you command, my king.’ Dwalin answers laconically and proceeds to push his knob against Thorin’s hole and nudges himself in a wee bit. Fili, who KNOWS from first- hand experience the shock and pain from being penetrated by Dwalin’s cock for the first time. It hurts. A LOT. Oh Mahal, a WHOLE hell of a lot, but once it’s in, by Mahal’s beard, but does it feel GOOD.

Fili muses that he SHOULD just lie back and let Thorin feel the burn and awful stretch as his uncle oft times just shoves his cock into Fili before the little blonde is fully ready, but honestly, Fili loves the burn and pain from Thorin and Dwalin forcing their erections into his hole. The pain is shocking at first, but it melts into such pleasure when they pump his hole and stab at his prostate. 

Truth-be-told, Fili is not a little unconcerned by the sobbing, pleading mess his uncle ALREADY is, what with Dwalin not even past his rim yet. Nope, loyal little Fili will help his uncle through this first penetration. If one is going to be fucked up the ass for the first, Fili would have NEVER suggested Dwalin be the one to do it, but what the fuck, Thorin wanted it and what Thorin wants, he usually gets. 

‘Shush, hush, uncle, calm yourself.’ Fili coos into Thorin’s nuts, glancing up and locking eyes with the grinning, self-satisfied looking captain of the guard. ‘Push it in, slowly, now, Dwalin. Just rock your hips a little.’ The small blonde instructs Dwalin solemnly. Frowning a little, but shit, the blonde IS the Crown Prince so Dwalin shrugs and follows the orders issued to the letter.

‘Ahhhhh…..’ The king bows his regal head until his right cheek rests on his heir’s groin, and his raven haired locks drape around Fili’s upper thighs and tickles his erection. Fili flicks his wicked, little tongue over the head of his uncle’s knob to distract Thorin from the pain of his first penetration. The dwarven king bucks his hips as he reacts to the intense combination of the punishing burn of Dwalin’s cock and shaft pulsing in his hole with the pleasure of Fili’s ministrations to his cockhead. 

Dwalin and Fili freeze as Thorin sobs out loudly, shuddering violently. The large warrior can only see Fili’s blonde eyebrows and worried blue eyes peering up at his from where the younger dwarf lies underneath Thorin, but the pair are now VERY concerned. They come quickly to a silent agreement that they will both withdraw immediately, but Thorin draws in a ragged breath and demands in an outraged voice, ‘Why in Mahal’s name have you two STOPPED?!?’

Oh, King Thorin is still here, still very demanding, and as usual being bossy, ordering them about, etc. Oh, the two subordinates come to OTHER silent agreement as they smirk at each other. Dwalin rams home, balls deep into Thorin, and simultaneously, Fili clamps his mouth on his uncle knob and nurses at it fiercely. It is Thorin’s turn to freeze as his senses are momentarily overwhelmed by the dual assault. 

Rising up on his elbows so that Fili’s erection springs up as it is freed from being pressed against his belly by Thorin’s face, the King Under the Mountain bellows in pleasure and slaps at the side Fili’s right thigh. 

‘Get up here!’ The king demands.

‘Huh?’ Fili asks around Thorin’s cock. Well, it is not that entirely clear what he actually says as his mouth is quite filled, but Dwalin certainly thinks t it sounded like huh.

‘Get up here! I want to get in you, lad!’ Thorin bellows and pushes on the blonde’s leg in an attempt to reverse Fili’s position underneath him. Fili understands what his uncle is getting at and scoots around so that he is still underneath Thorin and face up, but now face to face versus in a 69. 

Dwalin has thrown his head back as he feels Thorin’s heat strangling his shaft, but he gently bumps his hips against Thorin’s hairy ass. Thorin’s hands shake as he presses down on Fili’s thighs to push them wide apart and presses his hips forward so that his erection nudges against Fili’s pink pucker. 

The two sons of Durin are forehead to forehead, Thorin pants fogging into Fili’s face and the dwarf king holds his upper body up with his large, rough hands on Fili’s splayed thighs. Thorin does not have another hand to line up his erection properly, but the blonde snakes his own hand down to grasp his uncle’s shaft and nods against Thorin’s forehead to let his lover know to proceed as Thorin’s eyes are squeezed tightly closed. 

Thorin sobs a quiet sob in relief and pushes in and past Fili’s rim. The blonde mewls and whimpers as Thorin dredges his channel. When the king of the dwarrow bottoms out within his blonde heir, the king, crown prince, and the captain of the guard, all sons of Durin, albeit in Dwalin’s case not a direct line son, but what the fuck, the three sigh and groan in pleasure as now, they are all one connected mass of sweating, writhing, Durin flesh.


	9. Where baby dwarves come from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Agna finish, but Agna is aghast and has to explain to Kili where baby dwarves come from

Just as Dwalin begins to roll his hips to start a boisterous pace for fucking his king senseless into the crown prince, the youngest Durin, Kili, a level below, has set his own pace thrusting into the innkeeper’s daughter, Agna, albeit minus the steady, untiring rhythm. Agna sighs in frustration as the the dark haired archer’s thrusts are enthusiastic but far too erratic for her to get to her climax. Taking matters into her own hands, she rolls him over to sit astride the surprised dwarf. 

‘Ok, let’s see if we can finish this up shall we.’

Kili is rather outraged at the implication that his technique was lacking in some way, but he quickly bites back his snarky remark as Agna slids his erection back into her dripping heat. Letting his head fall back to knock the pine flooring, the lad groans in pleasure as she grinds her pubic bone down against his, rocking her hips in a fast pace to match Dwalin’s a floor above her. 

‘Ah…!’ Kili and Agna moan and pant into each other faces, the pair reach their peaks together. The young archer clutches the lass’s hips with a death grip as he spills deep within her clenching pussy, his cockhead pressing directly against her cervix, seeding her young womb . 

‘Oh shit…’ Agna mutters to herself as she recovers her senses enough to realize that Kili had in fact came inside her. Well, that is a fine how do you do, thank you very much! Is it not common curtesy to ask permission BEFORE coming in someone for fuck’s sake?!?!? 

‘What is the matter, love?’ Kili murmurs, quite proud of himself and the impressive load he was able to deliver to his lover. 

‘Uhm…you came INSIDE me.’ Agna states flatly, as if any dolt should know what the problem with that is . 

‘Hmmm, yes. Yes, I did, didn’t I? Quite a lot.’ Kili hums rather smugly, stretching his legs out underneath her. 

‘Quite a lot.’ Agna mimics back to him with a fierce frown on her face. Kili is wrongfooted at her expression. What the fuck is her problem? Is that not what any red blooded dwarf is SUPPOSED to do when a lass literally THROWS herself at him, knocking him down, and LANDS on him with her nips exposed and hard as diamonds, and then thrusts said nips into HIS FACE!?!?!? Seriously, what else should she expect? 

Does his mother not ALWAYS say, if a dwarrowdam acts like a proper lady, then you are expected to treat her like one. If she acts like a harlot, then do want you will. 

‘Yes, quite a lot. YOU did NOT say anything about pulling out, madam.’ He says stiffly. 

‘Ah, well, there is that, isn’t there.’ Agna agrees glumly. ‘I’m just afraid I’ll get pregnant, is all, Prince Kili.’ 

‘Pregnant? As with child.’ Kili whispers in awe. 

Agna rolls her eyes and sighs, ‘Yes. You do KNOW where baby dwarves come from, yeah?’ 

‘Well, of course!’ Kili huffs, although, he is a little unclear about the entire process frankly, but Mahal’s balls, he was NOT about to admit that to this harlot. 

Standing up with Kili’s release dripping out of her, Agna groans as she sees, indeed, he did fill her up. Quickly counting the weeks since the week of her last biannual blood flow, she groans louder and slumps to the floor in despair. Thirteen weeks and two days since she had stopped bleeding. So… she is squarely in the thirteenth week of her cycle when she is most fertile. Fuck, fuck, double fuck!! Well, no wonder she was so desperately riled up and horny from seeing hulking weapons master, the regel king, and the brilliantly blonde crown prince together, preparing to consort.

‘Are you injured?’ Kili asks, his concern outweighing his irritation with the young lass. 

‘No, but it will be very likely that we just made a dwarfling as you did NOT pull OUT, and that makes me rather depressed, Prince Kili.’

‘WHAT, it’s MY fault!’ The dark haired archer returns to outraged. 

‘Yes, you did not pull out, but shot your seed into me, deep inside me. That is where baby dwarves come from.’ Agna explains as if she is going over simple math with child. 

‘Oh…and you are depressed why?’ 

‘BECAUSE, you idiot, we do NOT love each other and now we may very well be bound together as long as our dwarfling lives!’ Anga sobs in earnest now as the truth sinks into her brain. 

‘Bound together as long as….? But why would we?’ Kili is honestly interested and placated by her tears. 

Rolling her eyes so hard they almost get stuck in back of her eye sockets, Agna, huffs out an exasperated breath. ‘If two dwarves make a dwarfling if even they never live together as dwarf and dwarfwife, they are still bound together through that dwarfling throughout that dwarfling’s life, during his or her infancy, childhood, education, their wedding, childbearing, and rearing THAT IS WHY!’ 

‘Oh.’ Kili whispers softly and looking away, the young dwarf prince smiles at the thought. ‘It would be better though if we DID live as dwarf and dwarfwife, yeah?’ He asks, turning back to Agna with a lopsided smile.

‘Yeah, I guess.’ She answers softly, giving him a watery smile in return.

 

While Kili and Agna talk about dwarflings and such down below, Dwalin, Thorin, and Fili continue in the midst of their bout of vigorous fucking.


	10. what an awesome idea?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the threesome of Fili, Thorin, and Dwalin. Fili gives Thorin and Dwalin a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok- a short chapter. I have been crazy busy with work and personal issues. That and I misplaced the flash drive on which I have all my AO3 writings. I had been travelling for work and then for a personal reason recently, and I was quite afraid that I had lost that particular flashdrive. Good night, did that fear plague me for a solid week? Not sure what would have been worse, my colleagues finding it or my relatives. The thought gave me heart palpations. Even strangers finding it was horrifying frankly. Well, I just found it today in bottom of my briefcase- thank you Tom Cruise, the baby Jesus, etc, etc.

The king is the first of the three connected sons of Durin to recover his senses post-orgasm. It had been rather like a chain reaction with Fili’s climax being the catalyst. The little blond, pinned underneath his two much heavier and bulkier lovers, had been fucked mercilessly into the mattress. After all, he is by far the youngest of the trio, and came first, gasping and whimpering through-out. 

The tightening and clenching of his young heir’s pucker around his shaft, the incredible slickness coating Fili’s insides, and in addition to the pounding his own asshole was taking from the muscled and tattooed Dwalin, pushes Thorin over the edge into bliss. Grunting and growling like an animal, the King Under the Mountain grips the Crown Prince’s hips with a bruising hold while his cock spews his ample release into his heir. The small blonde’s hole overflows with spend- what with Thorin’s second load of the day added to Dwalin’s two. 

The sounds and sensations of the other two’s climaxes are all it takes for Dwalin to fall off the cliff into orgasm. Groaning loudly, Dwalin holds his king in a crushing grip as thick ropes of seed spill from his cock. 

When his heavy shield brother collapses onto his back, Thorin realizes he is still on top of Fili, and the blonde is smushed, deep into the mattress which is smeared with his own recent release and doubtlessly, with countless older releases from others. Ick, the fastidious king, thinks in disgust, and the thought sobers him quickly. His heir is facedown on a come stained mattress, and is being crushed under the combined weight of himself and Dwalin, no small number of stones there. Thorin fears that Fili cannot inflate his lungs to draw adequate breath. 

‘Dwalin…get off.’ Thorin growls into Dwalin’s slack features where the weapons master has his chin hooked over Thorin’s well defined shoulder. When there is no response from the large dwarf, he tries again, more urgently, ‘Yo! Fili cannot breath! Get up and off, will you?!’

‘Yes, your highness.’ Dwalin mutters and rolls off to the side. Thorin pushes himself up and onto his hands and knees and gently rolls Fili over onto his back, golden hair wet and plastered to his face, his grayish blue face. 

‘Oh no! No, no, no- he’s blue!’ Thorin shouts in utter horror. Dwalin cocks a bushy eyebrow and flicks his glance to Fili’s face. Well shit, the boy’s lips are slightly blueish in tint. Fucking great, he and Thorin have just fucked the crown prince to death. How the fuck am I going to explain THAT to the lad’s mother, Dis, Dwalin thinks sourly. And he is assuredly going to get the ENTIRE blame for this little misfortune, make no mistake. Although it was ALL the KING’s idea, he, ever loyal Dwalin, will bear the wrath of Dis for sure. Lovely.

Thorin rubs Fili’s sternum vigorously with his knuckles, and the lad jolts and draws in a deep inhalation. 

‘Oh thank the fucking Maker AND his damn hammer!’ Thorin breathes again as he watches his little blonde nephew take several full breaths before the lad flashes a cheeky smile up into the faces of both of his older lovers. 

‘Wow- was THAT an awesome idea?!’


	11. A good idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...Folgar finds Kili and Agna. He is NOT happy. Thorin, Dwalin, and Fili come downstairs. Thorin has some advice when faced with the possibility of the Agna being pregnant. Dwalin wonders where the hell Thorin learned about love and marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah- I have finished a multi chapter fic! For those still reading it, I hope you have enjoyed the ending. I wrote this fic to make folks laugh and enjoy some smut. I wrote this last chapter to poke a little fun at the 'real love' kili and Taureil supposedly found the movie verse. Sigh, love does NOT come from being willing to die for something- that is fanaticism, NOT love. Love comes from two people opening themselves up to each other wholly and completely, and sharing their heart and soul with each other. THis process takes TIME. A LOT of TIME, A LOT of open and honest communication and often shared experiences together. Just my experience with the battlefield that is love. Yes, I know that is a clinche, but fuck, it is RIGHT. I have a boat load of scars from the my many engagments on said battlefield. Thankfully, I was able to find real love with the man I married 11 years ago, but I had had my ass handed to me often before I met him!

As the morning dawns with its beautiful pinkish hues lighting up the thin, hanging clouds, Folgar, the innkeep, creeps back into the main hall/lounge/dining area of his inn, the Pump House. He had been chased from his own inn at the previous night’s appearance of an utterly naked king, Thorin Oakenshield. There he literally stumbles over his daughter, Agna, and the younger of the king’s heirs, Kili, asleep, unclothed and entangled on the floor. What the fuck is up with these sons of Durin and their inclination for undress fumes the old innkeeper. 

Nudging the dark haired archer with his boot, none too gently thank you very much, Folgar is becoming more exasperated by the moment. He may cow to the king and the weapons master, Dwalin in blink of the eye, but the wild haired archer? Nope, the lad is NOT nearly as scary as Thorin nor Dwalin, and Folgar has the righteous anger of an aggrieved father on his side. 

‘Oy, what is that for?’ Kili mutters sleepily, swatting at the boot prodding his bare butt cheek. 

Oh, that is IT thinks Folgar. Grapping Kili by his hair and bodily hauling him up and OFF his Mahal-damned daughter, the innkeeper tosses Kili into a lounge chair and turns to glare at his daughter, Agna.

Agna had awoken at Kili’s mumbling in her ear and had made the mistake of giggling. This is as much to blame for the fraying of her father’s temper past the breaking point as much as Kili’s response to Folgar’s attempts at awakening the lad. Now very much awake, alert, and oriented, Agna realizes her father found her naked, on the floor, and UNDERNEATH as equally naked Kili. Ugh-this was not going to be pretty. 

Breathing heavily through his clenched teeth, Folgar growls, ‘What the fuck is going on?’

Neither Kili or Agna have a chance to answer, as the regal, deep voice of the dwarven king, Thorin, answers for them. ‘Well, it is apparent is it not, my good dwarf?’ Folgar whirls around to glare at Thorin as he, Dwalin, and Fili descend the stairs, albeit both Thorin and Fili are limping somewhat. Folgar is DONE with these Mahal-damned Durins and cocks one of his eyebrows at the trio. 

‘Took it up the ass, my king?’ The innkeep snarks. 

‘I hardly see as that is any of your business, frankly, Folgar.’ Thorin says huffily, but he tries to remove the gimpy limp from his stride and fails. 

In an attempt to deflect attention from himself and Agna, Kili remarks on the bedraggled look and staggering limp Fili employs this morn. ‘‘What the fuck happened to Fili? He looks like he took it up the ass and THEN some, and that is a FACT. You two trying to kill him or something?’ 

‘We gave it a good try, lad.’ Dwalin chuckles, the only one of the trio who has kept his strong swaggering stride. Nope, the warrior obviously did NOT take it up the ass last night, thinks Kili. No surprise there. Who the hell would have the nerve and the ability to bend the well-muscled and battle-hardened weapons master over? Kili muses not a dwarf he would want to tangle with, thank you very much. 

‘I don’t give a flaming fuck if the king wants to fuck or watch numbnuts here, fuck his golden heir to death, but I DO care if your nephew fucked my daughter in my own establishment!’ roars Folgar gesturing in the general direction of Dwalin. 

‘By my beard, did you just refer to me as NUMBNUTS?’ Dwalin asks startled, but THorin cuts him off. 

‘Was it something that was not… consensual?’ He asks looking from Kili to Agna questioningly. Both young dwarves shake their head.

‘Then what is the problem, Folgar? I would say that I agree with you about their choice of WHERE they engaged in such behavior, but they are both grown dwarves after all. ‘ Thorin says to pacify and attempt to reason with the innkeeper. 

‘She’s pregnant.’ Blurts Kili. If Agna could have stretched her arm to triple its actual length, she would done so to strangle the young archer where he sat. 

Completely oblivious to the death glare being directed towards him from the floor where Agna still sat, Kili ploughs ahead, warming to his subject as all four older dwarves, his uncle, his brother, his cousin, AND the old innkeeper, had turned their full and undivided attention to HIM. Lovely. Just lovely. Kili does LOVE the spotlight, indeed. ‘We are in love and will marry, of course and raise the bairn together.’ 

Kili’s smug smile falters when he turns to beam at Agna as the look of unfettered anger on her face is somewhat unexpected to the young archer. Thorin heaves a tired sign, Dwalin laughs out loud, and Fili rolls his eyes dramatically. 

‘What!’ Kili demands hotly. 

‘Oh, I dunno, lad…maybe you should confirm with your dwarrowdam here that she wanted to divulge that information just yet. Add to it that how long have you two been…uh, acquainted? Since last night? Well, you two getting married, raising a bairn together, and what living happily ever after? Law, lad, that sounds like a painfully naïve fairy story!’ Dwalin is chortling by the end of his speech. 

‘Fuckwit.’ Folgar snarls. ‘Do you two have ANY idea how hard it is to be married? To be a PARENT?’ 

Thorin nods sagely, ‘Folgar has a point. Love is a like ore that has to be slowly mined. There is no rushing it or you risk a fatal cave in. Only fools rush in as that is NOT real love. Infatuation maybe, but certainly not love. Mayhap the beginning of love, but true love is a function of time and truly knowing the other’s heart and soul. Can you say that you have had time to even scratch the surface, lad?’ 

Shaking his head, Kili looks simply miserable. 

‘Now IF in fact a babe is on the way…then I suggest you two do get to know each other in more than a physical way. Only after that can you judge if you should in fact marry and raise the bairn together. DO NOT believe that a babe will bring a couple together. Rearing a child is incredibly taxing and can pull even the most in love couples apart. ’ Thorin says as he places a hand gently on his youngest nephew’s shoulder. Giving the lad’s shoulder a gentle squeeze of reassurance as he passes, the king sweeps out the door, limping only slightly. 

Dwalin is stares completely nonplussed after his king. ‘When the fuck did Thorin get to be so knowledgeable about love, marriage, and childrearing?’ When he gets no response from any of the other dwarves, Dwaliln stomps out the door into the bright morning sunlight. 

Fili just shrugs and limps out the door. His brain is still a bit addled from its oxygen deprivation last night. He is going to bath, eat, and sleep in that order. 

‘What the king said.’ Folgar said and he bustles back into the kitchen to prepare for the day. 

Agna heaves a heavy sigh and rises from the floor. She goes to Kili’s side. 'Let’s see if we actually like each other when we get to know the other AND we can determine if, in fact, I am pregnant. Let’s hope not, but we can cross that bridge if we come to it, yeah?’

Kili smiles brightly at her and nods. Yes, that sounds like a good idea to him.


End file.
